


Locker Room Fun

by beastbae



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Chubby Derek Hale, Derek is 18, High School Student Derek, High School Wrestling, M/M, Rimming, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Wrestling, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: Prompt: Chubby teen Derek is on the school wrestling team and really shy about how big and soft his belly, tits, as is. Little does he know Stiles is avidly watching every fat, sweaty inch of him in Lycra, nursing a boner. Locker room ambush after a match? Lots of musky, padded sex?





	Locker Room Fun

**Author's Note:**

> just FYI I don't know anything about wrestling but I watched like an hour of highlights and I get it … I get it stiles ;)
> 
> And again it's too long for curiouscat lmao
> 
> About halfway in I got really self-conscious about my writing and feel like all I write, the sex and the things in between, is just the same… like its repeating over and over again and getting boring so… if anyone could help me with that in any way like giving pointers that would be much appreciated. And maybe an absolute honest critique about my writing… what I could do better, what I could change about my writing, what things I repeat etc. I know this is much asked but that is literally the only thing I want for Christmas! you can even write me on anon I’m glad for anything I can get :)

Just like his older brothers, his father and his grandfather Derek had to join the wrestling team. It was almost mandatory that a Hale man had to wrestle at the high school team. His trainer expected much from him. His brothers had been the champions of the team before they left for college. 

The problem was he hated wrestling, he was good at it that was never the question. He just felt uncomfortable, he was a pacifist, wrestling people for sports never appealed to him and he honestly couldn’t understand it. On top of that, they had to wear lycra. Even though he liked the fabric against his skin he just… it made his chubby tights and belly stand out. You could see every fat roll and he was way too shy to even step out into the ring. It was the final round and his opponent was almost as big as him but instead of fat, it was muscles. 

Derek just stood on the side trying to think of an excuse so he wouldn’t have to go to the middle of the room and be looked at by everyone. But in that exact moment, his dad pushed him on the field with a “Go get him, champ!” 

On one of the side of the gym at the highest place on the bleachers sat Stiles. He had the best place to look over the hall and see all of the wrestlers as good as possible. He wasn’t even that much into wrestling but he loved to watch two guys wrestling on the ground. Their bodies only covered in those tight lycra singlets. Always rubbing their body parts against each other. He would have a boner all the time especially in those suits. 

He had arrived at the semi-finals just for the one person he always loved to watch. He was the star of the wrestling team and he had a body Stiles would love to press his face into. He just recently found out that his name was Derek and he was three years above him in school, he was 18 and about to graduate. Just thinking about Derek's juicy tits made him hard, he loved to bury his dick between them and cum all over them. 

He pressed down his hand on his boner to get some friction but also to not let people see. When Derek stepped out his head perked up and he couldn’t avert his eyes from him. His opponent standing in front of him but Stiles couldn’t care less about that guy. A sound started the match and it didn’t take longer than a few seconds and Derek had his opponent pinned to the floor his junk hanging over the guys face. 

Derek's dad came running onto the field and hugging Derek, who just won the championship. He smiled and hugged his dad back. In the next hour, he got his prize and when he finally got to the locker room nobody was around anymore. He was glad. Normally he waited for everyone to be gone before he stripped down and took a shower. This time he just fell down on the bench to catch his breath. Outside everybody had wanted to talk to him and he could not rest for a short while. 

He pulled down the shoulder straps of his singlet when he heard steps from outside the door coming closer. He stopped at what he was doing and at that moment the door opened and a brown haired boy looked inside. His face was covered in freckles and his eyes were of a deep brown and seemed to lock onto him. 

“Hey.” the boy smiled. “I wanted to gratulate you for your win.” Derek fastly stood up. “Thanks… “ he said. “And who are you?”

“Oh. Call me Stiles.” he stepped closer and stopped just one step away from Derek. The “Stiles” was slender and just a little bit shorter than him. He didn’t look older than 15, maybe 16, and Derek couldn’t look away from the hands that were fidgeting with the strings of his hoody. He was exactly Derek's type and he couldn't get his head to not think about the boy's fingers wrapped around his dick. 

Stiles would cover it till his dick head with one hand, Derek wasn’t fairly long but he had a good width. He could feel his dick filling out his singlet and he knew you could see that perfectly. A blush crept up his neck filling his cheeks and ears with a deep red. “Thank you, Stiles. But you shouldn’t be here, this room is just for members of the wrestling team.” 

Stiles stepped forward and he was so close, Derek’s belly almost touched him. "Oh, I know. I'm here to see you. I’m a big fan," he bit his lip and smiled at Derek. "I saw you out there. And you looked so hot" He didn't know what to say to that but before he could even think of anything Stiles stepped forward again and he was pressing himself against Derek's body. "I just saw you pinning your opponent down. You almost pressed your crotch into his face and uh..." he groaned "I want that. That was so hot." 

He took Derek's hand and laid it on his bulge. "See what you do to me with your beautiful body?" He pushed his hips forward pressing into Derek's hand. The blush on Derek's face got deeper and his dick twitched. 

"And it looks someone else is interested" Stiles grinned and with his free hand he grabbed Derek's dick through the lycra squeezing it. He then grabbed his neck and pulled him in a heated kiss. When he got no resistance he pushed him back on the bench and continued to kiss him. He pulled back and took a deep breath. “I wanna fuck you,” He said and pressed his knee on Derek’s erection. “I wanna see you under me.” 

Derek moaned and leaned back laying down on the bench. He pulled up his knees and spread his legs. He never knew he would do something like that but he just couldn’t hold back and it turned him on so much that anyone could come just in and see them. 

Stiles had a burning look in his eyes and he suddenly grabbed the place under Derek's knees and pushed them further apart making his crotch more visible to him. Stiles touched his dick lightly and fed off the faces and sounds Derek made. Without a warning, he ripped a hole in Derek's singlet leaving his ass without cover. 

“What-?” Derek looked up but dropped his head back again leaving out a moan when he felt Stiles tongue against his hole. He was licking wet stripes over the pink rim pressing his tongue in. Derek had not showered jet so he could taste the saltiness of his sweat and he could definitely smell him. It was absolutely amazing and he almost jizzed his pants. “You smell so good Derek. Wish I could stay here forever.” 

Derek groaned and grabbed Stiles hair, pushing him down. Stiles ate him out nice and slow making him whimper and moan and lose it beneath him. He stretched him with his fingers until he could easily take him. He just quickly pulled out his dick and left his jeans on and then pushed it in Derek's hole slowly. 

“Stiles… Stiles... ugh” he mewled his hole clenching around his dick. “You feel so good Derek.” Stiles groaned. “So beautiful.” he admired Derek’s body and grabbed his hips to push and pull with more ease. His fingers buried in Derek's fat and he grabbed harder wishing to leave marks on him. “You are so soft.” Stiles' eyes rolled back as he pushed in once more. “Your body in that suit makes me crazy. Filling it out so perfectly. And your tits… so juicy.”

Derek felt like he was about to burst. He just needed a little bit more friction and he attempted to grab his dick but Stiles grabbed his hand and pinned it over his head. “Just a little bit more.” he moaned “I know you can cum from just me fucking you. I know that.” He fastens his pace and pinned Derek down almost laying down on him. 

It just took a few more pushes for Derek's body to go rigid and cum. It leaked through his singlet and the drops poured down his dick. He was definitely a loud one and he was almost screaming. Stiles legs and body shuddered and he filled up Derek's hole just a second later. 

He crashed down on him burying his face in Derek's chest. Both of them breathing heavily. Finally, Derek spoke up “Wow that was… something…” he smiled and he didn’t know why but he wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling him in. 

“Yep. It really was.” Stiles replied with a smile. “We should do that more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @beastsbae
> 
> my curiouscat: @beastbae
> 
> send me prompts if you want :D


End file.
